Water and Fire
by Artsistra
Summary: No matter what turn the events may take, some things will never change, especially not for Freddy and Jason ; but they have each other to fight against the elements.
1. Water

_Title : Water and Fire_

_Rating : T  
_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees and none of the characters that may appear in this story, neither the movies they're from.  
_

* * *

Freddy was pissed.

Pissed wasn't even enough to describe how he felt, he was furious, boiling with anger, terrifying.

Anyone who would have faced him at this moment would be scared for life. He was running as fast as he could in the dirt, mud splattering everywhere, a hand on his fedora hat to prevent it from falling in the dirty mess. His lungs were burning but he didn't feel it, he was focused on something way more important than himself. He felt his ankle twist painfully but didn't stop running. Someone could have chopped his feet off he wouldn't have stopped running. He felt as though there was blood in his throat and his shoes were on fire. He nearly tripped several time but never stopped running.

When he finally reached the lake he had to stop himself from killing the teenagers standing around it. It wouldn't help anyone to do this. So he pushed them and jumped into the water. It was cool, but compared to the hot weather it was freezing. He closed his eyes and shivered. The jump in the lake had left him breathless. He calmed down and started swimming.

He was beginning to be nervous. He wondered if he wouldn't drown too. He focused on swimming and getting the struggling teen back on the ground. He had to succeed. He would succeed. Failing was not in his plans. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and prevented him from going underwater. But he was a quite heavy kid, rather tall for his age, and Freddy knew he wouldn't have enough strenght to save the boy and himself. Although he had no hope, he tried his best. He felt like his lungs had popped. His ankle hurt. He was cold, his soaked clothes were heavy, and the teen didn't stop moving. The more he was swimming, the further the ground seemed.

The teens that were there earlier had ran away, of course. Freddy tried not to get too angry, because he knew it would only make him more tired.

He swallowed water and coughed it up, he felt like throwing up, he couldn't see anything anymore, and he felt his grip loosen on the kid's shirt. He didn't believe in any kind of force upon the human kind, but he prayed not to die. He didn't want to die this way. He didn't want to die at all.

His legs were getting tired. He choked on water at every breath. He knew he didn't swim well and must have looked like a drowning watermelon.

A very, very elegant drowning watermelon.

He wondered if his heart was going to stop, because it beat awkwardly. He hoped it didn't, because if it did he would be in trouble. He couldn't think straight at the moment.

He breathed again when he felt something hard under his feet. The ground. Finally. He shook the kid gently and he seemed to understand he could walk now.

They both came out of the water and Freddy let himself fall face on the ground, panting. He felt like fainting and throwing up at the same time. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun. He was soaked and cold. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and never come out, ibernate until the end of time. It was a good plan.

He turned around to look at the kid he just saved. His name was Jason, he was 14, and he had Freddy's hat in his hands. "My hat !" Jason laughed ("he giggled", thought Freddy) and placed the fedora on his saviour's head. It was soaked too but Freddy didn't care, he got his hat back. Without Jason it would probably be at the bottom of the lake ; but without him Freddy wouldn't have jumped in the water.

Jason seemed cold. He had stayed in the lake longer than Freddy and he was exhausted after struggling so much. The older man noticed it and proposed : "Hey, let's go back to your home, okay ?" Jason approved with a nod.

On their way back home, they spotted someone running toward them. As it was getting dark, they couldn't see who it was. But as the person was getting closer, they recognized them.

It was Jason's mother. Of course. Freddy should have expected it. She had eyes everywhere, and if anything happened to her son she was the first to know it. "Mrs Voorhees !" Freddy called. He hoped she didn't worry too much, poor woman, she was the sweetest person he ever met and was like a mother to him.

He never had a mother, only an abusive step-father. The only moments of the year that he actually enjoyed were the holidays. When he was 11 his father sent him to the camp for the first time, and he met Mrs Voorhees and Jason. He considered the Voorhees family like his own, and they gladly adopted him.

When he turned 18 he ran away from home and got a job at the camp. He had to look after all the teens, and especially after Jason. Other kids always bullied him, and Freddy defended him, so no one really liked him.

Mrs Voorhees knew she was very lucky to have her sons ; Jason, her biological son and Freddy, the son she chose. They were both kind and never disobeyed ; or if they did they apologised profuselly. She wondered what she had done to the good Lord to get two angels like them. Freddy and Jason, Jason and Freddy ; she loved them to death. Not even in her craziest dreams she would have wished to have them by her side. She knew everything would be alright as long as she had them, and that's why she nearly died of fright when she saw her Jason drowning. Hopefully her Freddy had been here to save him, oh how she loved them ! They were wonderful. She hugged Jason tightly, on the verge of tears, repeating "My son, my baby, my sweetheart...".

Freddy knew she had been way too worried. "Mrs Voorhees, you know I wouldn't have left him there, you know it...  
- Oh Freddy, for the love of god, I could have lost you too...!"

She was crying now. Freddy embraced her and tried to comfort her as much as he could. This stress would be her death, for sure.

"But you must be freezing, darlings ! Let's go home and put on warm and dry clothes ! I don't want you to catch a cold !" Freddy took off his orange sweater to put on the red and green one. He liked sweaters. Warm and with long sleeves to hide all the scars made by his step-father and himself. Freddy used to self-harm a lot around 14. He had definitly stopped with the help of his adoptive family, but the scars were still there. And he wasn't proud of them. But his step-father had beaten him so much he didn't feel pain anymore. The only pain that remained was inside of him, and he knew he'd never get rid of it.

The Voorhees house wasn't particulary rich or big, but the people that owned it made it worth more than any expensive mansion. There was a fireplace, and Freddy liked to wander in the forest to find branches for the fire. He sometimes took Jason with him, knowing he couldn't let him do it alone.

Jason had a rare disease that could either be very important autism or any other brain problem. He had always been like this, different. When Freddy met him he didn't speak at all. He taught him to say a few words, some useful sentences and as he was very motivated, Jason learned quickly and could now speak a little, but enough to make sure everyone understood him. He knew he didn't even need to speak with Freddy, his big brother could understand by only looking in his eyes.

Jason's troubles also showed on his body. He had spasms, was defigured and completly hairless. But he was beautiful in the inside. He had a kind soul and was absolutly harmless. He loved contacts with others like hugs. He was pretty huggable. When he met Freddy, he tried to hug him but the older kid refused. He had never been hugged in his life and he thought Jason was going to hurt him. But soon enough he got to know how great being hugged felt.

Freddy was Jason's hero, he admired him, and Freddy knew it. He didn't even feel like a hero ; he was just Freddy, that 19 years old teen with a big nose and always wearing a sweater. Being someone's hero was foreign to him. How could anyone wish to be like him ? Freddy wasn't as strong as Jason seemed to believe. He considered himself weak and pathetic.

He had tried to commit suicide, one time, but when he woke up in hospital with a weeping Mrs Voorhees by his side, he knew he was loved he promised himself not to ever do it again. Freddy had doubts about everything. He didn't even know who he was, if the name he had was only his real name, and who were his real mother and father. He knew if he ever had to get an identity card or a driving licence, he would say his name was Freddy Voorhees. Because the Voorhees family was his family.

He helped Jason to take off his soaked clothes and put on clean ones. Jason ended up with a blue sweater, a gift from Freddy. Talking about gifts, Freddy had to find one for his little brother's birthday. Jason was going to be 15. Maybe he could go to the theater with him, if it didn't bother Mrs Voorhees to drive them to the nearest one.

They liked horror movies.

Freddy wondered if Jason realized he could have died earlier.

"Are you alright Jay ?" The younger boy nodded. "Yeah.  
- You were not scared ?  
- I was.  
- You knew I'd come, didn't you ?  
- I knew."

Freddy couldn't help but feel sad. What if he hadn't come ? Would his brother's last thoughts be regrets ? Or anger toward his big brother ? He prefered not to think about it. Losing Jason... It couldn't happen. His Jason was more precious to him than anyone else. He would lose a part of himself if he lost Jason.

His brother and him spent the rest of the day watching TV on the couch, Jason playing with Freddy's brown hair, wearing his fedora on his bald head. They were watching an old movie in black and white with an alien invasion.

"That's just lame" sighed Freddy. "Man, we can see it's not a freaking spaceship ! Who are they trying to convince it is ?  
- I wike it, said Jason.  
- Well since none of us has ever seen a spaceship, I guess I can't really tell." Jason giggled and rest his head on Freddy's shoulder. "I wuv you." Freddy smiled.

"Yeah, I love you too."

* * *

_Reviews are free but priceless to me._


	2. Fire

_Answers to anonymous reviews : _

_blackdarklight : Thank you very much, it really touched me. I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter, as, unfortunately, it will be the last one ! _

_Hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3 _

* * *

The night was calm. Freddy sighed. He deserved this after such exhausting day.

Stupid teens had been even more stupid than usual. Trying to kill his brother, really ? Were they retards or something ? He sometimes wondered who were the autist ones. His brother or them ? He didn't even call his brother autist, retard, dumbass or anything. Jason was his brother, end. No matter what he looked like or what his troubles were, no one would ever be better than him. Especially not the kids of the camp. Damn Crystal Lake almost swallowed his Jay.

He promised himself such thing would never happen again, even though he knew he couldn't control it. He hated not to control things. At least when he cut he could control the pain he was inflicting himself. But never again, he promised it, never again. He heard Mrs Voorhees tell herself if anything of this sort occured again, she would move away with her sons. Freddy wished it more than anything. Living safe with his family.

He couldn't imagine living somewhere else than at the camp, though. It was his home. He had grown up happy here. If only he could kill all the stupid teens around it, it would be perfect, but then it wouldn't really be a camp anymore. Anyways if he could stay here forever he would.

Here he was just Freddy, loved by his mother and brother, not the son of a hundred maniacs who killed small furry animals. He was just himself.

He rolled on his side, placing his right hand under the pillow. He couldn't sleep. When he couldn't sleep he thought too much, and it made it even worse. He wanted to exorcise the dark and hateful thoughts he had, but no matter how hard he tried, they still remained. He felt bitter tears roll down his cheeks, as his saliva tasted like blood and his breath became more and more shaky. He hugged his knees to his chest and wept, but his face was absolutly emotionless. Only his reddened eyes and the tears showed how he really felt.

He had been so worried. Everything was confused in his head, the memories twisted and melted to only make a big hurtful mess. He saw his abusive stepfather in the dark of his room. His eyes widened in terror before he understood it was nothing more than an illusion, a product of his tortured imagination. His muscles hurt from swimming earlier, he was so tired but something prevented him from falling asleep. He often had insomnia, even though he ignored the reason. He always had restless nights, whether he slept or not.

When he was younger Mrs Voorhees allowed him to sleep in the same bed as Jason, but he was too old now and the bed was barely big enough for one person anymore. Freddy wished he could go back to Jason's bed sometimes.

He tried to focus on falling asleep, closing his eyes, relaxing his body. He looked at the scars on his arms. He wanted them gone so bad. They were ugly and he felt like one day they would open and suck him inside of his own body. He tried to picture this scene. It would be like a black hole. A black, dark, scary hole he created himself. A monster he gave birth to without knowing it would become like this. He pictured giving birth to a black hole. It was disturbing. His wounded soul never let him be. Especially not at night when the demons awake. He felt like he was one of them. A nocturn demon too. What would he look like ? He would still have his red and green jumper. It was his favourite one. Like every beast he would have claws and sharp teeth. Maybe he already looked like this, or at least his sould did.

He took his fedora, placed it on the top of his head and lowered it on his eyes. He didn't see the shadow creeping toward the window. He ignored the tall dark form extending its huge paw and poking the glass. He awakened at the sound and breathed quickly. What was that...? He looked up at the window.

"Jason ! What are you doing here ? You scared me !" Jason tilted his head and smiled. "Don't stay outside, come in !"

The two brothers snuggled under the covers and talked for about half an hour, until the younger boy yawned. "Go back to sleep Jay. You're tired." He looked reluctant and concerned, so Freddy sighed and forced a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm tired too anyways. Go. I'll be asleep in 5 minutes." Jason didn't look really convinced. "Maximum." Freddy added. His brother finally accepted to go and left the cabin, being careful to close the door quietly. Freddy, who was now alone again, tried for the hundredth time to fall asleep. Oddly enough, he was successful this time. He thought he would finally be allowed to slumber.

When he heard Jason walking around the cabin, he groaned. "What do you want again ?!"

But he got no answer. Jason was sleeping in his bed. Freddy was persuaded to have only slept five minutes, when he actually passed out for hours. It wasn't Jason outside.

Something broke the window and flew through the room. It looked like a shooting star.

It was a molotov cocktail.

It landed next to Freddy's bed, and everything around it caught fire. Including Freddy. As he stumbled across the room to escape, another burning bottle crashed against the door, trapping him inside. The smell of burnt wood and fabric invaded the room, and thick black smoke poisoned his lungs. He coughed and cried in fear. He was terrified, absolutly panicked, he threw himself against the walls that weren't burning yet, trying to make a hole in them, but he wasn't strong enough.

He tripped over the covers of his bed, cried more, rolled over and got back up, trying to stomp on the flames to stop them ; but nothing could stop the raging fire. His pants caught fire, so did his sweater, he turned into a screaming human torch.

He never knew the teens that burnt the cabin down were the ones who tried to kill Jason ; they actually didn't really want to kill him, but deep inside something told them he couldn't swim. They didn't want to kill Freddy either, just to scare him ; it was a way to tell him to stop ruining their fun with Jason. When they didn't see Freddy come out of his cabin, they ran away.

Freddy was on all four on the floor, desperatly looking around, but the walls were all on fire. The roof cracked, and the young man looked up. It was going to crash soon. The trap would close itself around Freddy like a coffin. He knew it was over, and a part of him was ready to die. On the other hand, he thought, what a stupid death ! He didn't want to die this way either. After breathing the toxic smoke for long minutes, Freddy's head was spinning awfully, it was painful and made him sick. The smell of his own burned flesh disgusted him. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. It was so the worst kind of pain ; numb pain. He didn't dare look at his body, he knew what he would see. And he didn't want to see it.

There was a loud cracking noise again. The last thing he saw before passing out were his own blue eyes watching him.

But he was wrong again. The eyes he saw weren't his. Yes, they were blue like his own, but they were Jason's. Jason who broke into the burning cabin, found him and carried him outside. Despite his great fear of water, he walked into the lake until he had water to his knees and dived his brother underwater for a second to cease the pain from his burns. But he was severely hurt. He then lied him down in the grass and sat by his side, waiting for him to awaken.

He eventually woke his mother up, and when they both came back Freddy was conscious, crying and shaking. He had found the strenght to sit himself up and look into the water. At the sight of his reflection, he had broken down. Jason and Mrs Voorhees asked him if he was in pain, but he shook his head repeatedly. He wasn't, he didn't feel anything anymore. None of the soothing words from his brother and mother comforted him. His fingers were nothing but useless pieces of flesh, he couldn't stand on his feet and there wasn't an inch of skin left on his body.

But he didn't feel pain, it hardly tickled. Instead of being a relief, this absence of pain only made things worse. If he couldn't feel what a normal human would, it meant he was definitely a monster. He had become the beast he imagined. Big fat tears rolled down his bleeding cheeks, quickly, as there no longer were eyelids to stop them. Freddy was lucky to still be able to see, but at the moment he would have prefered to be blind. He didn't want to look like this. He was an ugly monster. He hated it. He sometimes tried to picture what his soul looked like, and he saw it like this. His body was now the mirror to his soul.

His brother desperatly tried to comfort him, he held him close to his chest as Freddy's body didn't ache at all and rocked back and forth slowly. "They will pay..." croaked the injured boy. "They will pay..."

The monster he did his best to keep hidden had won.

* * *

_Reviews are free but priceless to me._


End file.
